The Light of a Miracle
by luvs2act
Summary: Shino, a young girl, finds that her parents have been killed by strangers. She has to live her life without her dear parents, and she goes through many hard times. Will she ever get revenge on the monsters that killed her wonderful parents?
1. Pancakes

Pain... blood... blood everywhere, there was nothing but red. The dead faces of my loved ones— all of them, gone forever; killed by some horrible beast. It was over, what did I have to live for now?!

My eyes suddenly flew open and I sat up straight in bed, I blinked a few times and breathed a sigh of relief. It had only been a horrible dream, a horrible dream that my family—mother, my father, my little baby brother, and my cousin Kiki—had been eaten by a pack of wild beasts. Although, something different, and somehow special, had happened to Kiki, but for some reason I couldn't recall what it was.

I shook my head and got out of bed cheerfully, I wasn't really one to be effected by a bad dream.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time so that I would be on time for breakfast. I didn't want Dad to eat all of the pancakes again.

I knew what he would say, "Well little Shin, It's your own fault for sleeping in so late. Try and wake up a bit earlier alright?"

And then he'd wink and pull out some hidden pancakes; the best of the whole batch—light and fluffy and covered with syrup and all sorts of berries, just the way I liked it. He would always save me the best ones, but they would be cold if I slept in too late. He might be "forced" to eat them before I got there. I sure didn't want that!

I spun around on the end of our railing, once again pulling off the little ball that sat on top. I bit my lip and hurriedly put it back on; if Mom found out that it was still broken from me swinging on it all the time I would be in trouble.

I ran into the kitchen, kissing my little brother on the head as I passes him in his car seat, "Hey Bradley! How you doing today?!"

I made faces at him and he laughed as always, smashing his spoon on the tray in front of him.

"Oh Shino I wish you wouldn't do that right in the morning." My mother sighed, walking over and cleaning up the mess he had made.

I smiled meekly and slipped past her, looking for my father and the delicious pancakes that I could smell, but not see. After turning around a few times I frowned. He was hiding. He was hiding with my pancakes, but he wouldn't get away this time! I knew just where his best hiding spot was.

I ran over to the living room and looked behind the piano, and surprise, surprise! There they were! I reached out to grab them then stopped, blinking a few times in surprise. Today was different. For some reason they were stacked high, with everything anyone ever dreamed of putting on pancakes, and on the very top, were ten little canals. My mouth fell open as I remembered what day it was.  
My father jumped out from behind the couch. "Happy Birthday Shino!" He shouted loudly, then started singing loudly and horribly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YYYOOOOUUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YYYOOOOUUUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SSSHHHIIIIINNNOOOOOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! And many more... on channel four!"

I laughed and ran to him, jumping into his arms, "Daddy! I totally forgot!" I hugged him tightly and he tossed me into the air.

"Whew, you sure are getting heavy, Shino. I should probably eat those pancakes myself, hmm?" I laughed together with him as he walked over and picked up the plate with me hanging onto his back.

We walked into the kitchen and mother smiled, "Happy Birthday Shino." I grinned in return and slid off father's back, into my chair.

Father put the plate in front of me, with a fork and knife, then got me a glass of OJ. I hurriedly stuffed a huge bite into my mouth and just about swallowed it whole.

"Whoa there, ever heard of chewing?" My father teased.

I laughed and continued to eat, taking small bites. This was the best, I hoped life could go on like this forever.... Could it ever get any better? Probably not…but then it did.

My mother turned to me and said, "Shino, later today we are going over to Aunt Cecelia's house to celebrate, everyone is going to come over and we are going to have a big party. Would you like that?"

I nodded eagerly and choked out, "T-thank you!" This was going to be the best Birthday ever... or so I thought.


	2. A horrible 'accident'

**Alright, sorry about lack of comments on my last chapter. xP**

**This story is about a girl named Shino. Today is her Birthday, but it's the most horrible Birthday anyone can ever have.**

**Story dedicated to Tay (AKA ****Braveheartx3 ) Check out her story 'The runaway' to see this from a different POV. Please review. =3**

**Claimer: I own all characters but the two men who are Tay's charries.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I finished my breakfast quickly and ran downstairs to get changed out of my PJs.

I shut the door behind me and quickly dug through my dresser. I threw out a old faded T-shirt onto my bed and searched some more. I needed something not so plain... something for a special occasion.

I gasped and pulled out something from the bottom of my drawer, I turned it around, inspecting it. What was this? I had never seen it before, maybe my parents had gotten it for me? It was a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue collared neck and dark blue hand cuffs. Below it was a knee long striped blue skirt.

It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. I stroked it softly then threw off my pajamas and put it on carefully. It fit perfectly, only slightly hugging my slim figure. I smiled then skipped over to my mirror and studied my reflection. The blue didn't work too well with my red hair, but it was my favorite color, so it didn't matter.

Besides, it matched the blue rubber bands in my braces. I smiled to reveal the shining row of silver in my mouth, two different shades of blew wedged into each tooth spot. I touched them lightly and smiled. I wouldn't tell anyone, but I really loved having braces.

I grabbed my pink and red studded hairbrush and pulled it through my long tangled hair. When I was finished my hair was silky smooth. I gathered it together and put it into a pony tail on top of my head, using a frilly baby blue pony tail holder to keep it up. I wrapped a dark blue ribbon around it and tied it so that I had a huge bow on top of my head. I turned around to look myself over. I was now presentable.

I checked on my hamster, Florence, before skipping back upstairs.

I closed the door to the basement and looked into the kitchen. My mother was in there washing the dishes. I paused for a moment and stared at her. I had never realized how beautiful my mother really was. Her shining red hair ran down her back to her hips, she had a skinny waist and a beautiful figure. She had long glossy eye lashes and twinkling pink eyes. Her lips were smooth and dainty, turned slightly upward in a smile.

People said I looked most like her in practically every way. I just now I realized what a compliment that was.

My father walked over with my baby brother in his arms. Bradley had dark red, almost brown, hair that hung in curls over his dark blue eyes. His sticky fingers grabbed onto my fathers long red hair.

His hair was also a dark red, his eyes blue, and his figure muscular. It was amazing how different, yet how alike he and mother were. Although Bradley looked like Dad and I looked like Mom. But still- we were all a happy family, and we would be that way forever.

I skipped into view and spun around, "I'm ready!" I smiled as my mother looked me over, "I see you found the new clothes we bought you," she laughed quietly, "I thought you might not see them." I smiled wider, "How could I not? They're so pretty! Thank you so much!" I hugged her then ran over and hugged my father, he smiled at me but said nothing.

I waited until my mother finished the dishes, drying them for her, then looked up eagerly. She laughed and dried off her hands, "alright Shino, we can go now." I grinned in excitement and rushed out to the car. My father grabbed his keys and jacket and my mother put on Bradley's jacket. We all went out to the car and my father got in the drivers seat. My mother put Bradley into his car seat and I got into the back seat right behind my mother.

We started out, driving on the road slowly as my father got onto the intersection. I looked out the window longingly, it was such a nice day out today. I couldn't wait until we reached my aunts house... I never knew that one day could ever be so much fun.

I looked at my fathers face as he stared at the road in concentration, I almost laughed. My father was such a good driver, he had never once gotten into a crash. My mother looked down at the book in her hands, smiling slightly. I looked to my left and saw that Bradley was asleep soundly.

I whipped my head around in surprise as the car screeched an twirled around, covering up my father's, "Oh shi-" the car spun around, only nearly missing the man who had run in front of our car. I smashed my head on the side of the car and suddenly everything was blurry, I didn't understand anything, everything was slow and confusing, what was happening?

Something was suddenly over my head, it was hard to breath and I only saw darkness. Where were my parents?! Where was Bradley? Were they alright? With that last though, my mind faded into darkness.

~Angelina's POV~

I held back the urge to scream as someone pulled my out of the car, I looked around frantically, where was Shino?! Where was Bradley?! If someone had hurt my children they were in big trouble! I bared my teeth, "What have you done with my children?" I snarled furiously at the man in front of me.

I glanced at the boy who was probably only about 17 or 18 as he said,Children!? You didn't tell me their kids were in that car." my lip raised in disgust, these people were cold blooded killers, it wasn't like they cared if children got hurt. Monsters. Then the only man said that the children were no use to him, and I breathed a sigh of relief, obviously they were going to kill us. But not the children. Thank goodness.

The man confirmed my theory as he said that he and his son were going to kill us. His son hm? He was probably forcing the poor boy to do it, what a horrible man, I hoped he rotted in- "No!" my thoughts were interrupted by my husband screaming at the man, "You stay away from my wife and kids you Son of a-" he cut himself off and continued, "This isn't our fault! I have no idea what your problem is! But leave us alone!" I blinked in surprise at his outburst.

John snarled as the man replied, "You and your wife threatened my family. It's only a father's duty to protect them- clearly you know that," but I could see his expression soften slightly at the thought that this man was only trying to protect his family. I was about to say something cheeky about how this wasn't our fault when suddenly the young man picked me up, with no trouble at all. I weighed 110 pounds for crying out load! When he said "You're coming with me." it dawned on me.

They were going to kill my husband. My eyes teared and I choked out, "John... JOHN, NO!"

I reached out for him, but then he was gone. I was a ways away, and the young man set me down, still holding onto my wrists, I fell to the ground and wept. My dear sweet husband. Gone. He was gone forever. My face dug into the ground, getting smeared with dirt and leaves. But I didn't care. My world was gone, and they would kill me next.

My children, what would happen to them? They would have no parents, no one to take care of them. We weren't close enough with anyone for them to offer to take in our children. Shino needed me, she was just getting older. In a few years she would start dating, she would date strange boys I didn't know, that I haden't approved. And what about Bradley? Would he grow up to be like this boy? Unstable and unloved?

No... I couldn't let that happen. I jerked back suddenly, trying to get away, but I only succeeded in hurting my arms, then falling back to the ground.

I stopped crying as the boy released me and bent down next to me, saying, "Miss? I won't hurt your children, I'll make sure they're safe." he promised. "I really... Really wish this wasn't my job to do this.."

I looked at his sorrowful face in surprise, and sniffed, "So... then why are you doing it? Killing people? No one could force me to do that even if they threatened my life."

~John's POV~

I stood there, watching the man as he stared at me, probably deliberating how to kill me. I tried one last time as he looked into the forest where the boy had taken Angelina, "Please.." I whispered, "please, you can kill me. Just don't hurt my wife..."

I closed my eyes as the man said he couldn't promise to not hurt my family, then I felt a horrible pain in my neck, and the whole world went dark.

~Angelina POV~

I stared at the boy as he said, "I have to, you don't understand fully. But your kids will be safe, I promise." I sighed in relief, then he promised again they wouldn't die, and asked how many kids I had. "Two." I said calmly, "Well..." my eyes lowered and I whispered, "Three actually..." my hand hovered to my now flat stomach and I looked away. Sick.

I bowed my head as he said he was sorry quietly, then the whole world went black, it was all gone. Shino, Bradley, even my little unborn baby that wouldn't be able to survive without me. It was all over.

~Shino's POV~

I felt something lift me, and suddenly I was half back to the real world, not hovering in the dark waters. I tried to look to see who was carrying me, but everything was blurry and still dark. Then I figured it out, there was a blanket on my head. I didn't feel the strength to take it off, so I just closed my eyes, hoping with all my might that everyone was alright, even if they were kidnapping me.

I flinched back to awareness as I heard something shatter into pieces and the pitter pat of someone walking. Then quietly I heard him say, "I'm sorry." and I was back fully. That wasn't just a 'I'm sorry for kidnapping you.' it was more... he was sorry... sorry for killing my parents. I curled into a ball as well as I could and clenched my fists tightly. I would remember that voice forever, and I would search everywhere I went. For the man who had killed my parents. The man who had ruined my life. The man who I would some day get revenge on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**So there it was. Hope you liked it, I'm probably gonna want a couple Reviews before I update. But if no one reviews then I guess... just bummer for me. I'll have to update eventually. xP**


	3. When life gets hard

**Alright so here's part three! This chap is sorta sad and stuff. Thanks to all who have been encouraging me and such. Love you all! 3**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

~Shino's POV~

I opened my eyes and pulled the blanked off of my bloody head. I looked around me in surprise. Where was I? I searched around some more and concluded that I was just a little ways away from were the... 'accident' had happened.

I had to make sure everyone believed that this had all been a car accident or something.... I wasn't sure why. But it didn't seem like anyone would believe some random people had attacked us. I had that much sense to keep quiet.

I pushed myself off of the ground with shaky hands and started walking slowly. My blood coated head slowed me a little from wooziness, but I made it alright. I was starting to wonder when I was going to get to... somewhere. When suddenly I saw something.

It was my mother's dead body... just laying there.

Now I wasn't a kid who cried a lot, I had always been a tough cookie. But my mother had been everything to me... I mean sure, me and my father had had a special connection that most children don't have with their fathers. But I had loved my mother just as much as the next kid. she had always been there for me.

When I was sick, she took care of me.

When I was grouchy or sad, she always comforted me.

She had always been there for me, in happy times and in sad.

I dropped down beside her on my knees and buried my face in her chest, Crying heavily. My mother was gone forever. I would never again see her smiling to me as I ran upstairs. I would never see her brushing her hair out of her face and smiling lovingly at my father.

After almost 40 minuets (I assumed) I stood up and wiped my eyes. I blew my nose on my already ruined sleeve and continued onward bravely, holding back all the emotions blocked up inside. I decided that I would effect everyone else as little as I could by the situation I was in. Wherever I stayed next, I would take care of myself and help as much as possible. Even if I was put up for... adoption.

I continued to walk and rub my eyes so it didn't look as if I had been crying. But when I came to my fathers dead body, again I choked up and fell by his side, crying heavily. Why did I have to put up with this?! What had I ever done wrong to deserve the death of both my beloved parents?!

Again after a while I got up and continued onward, I found myself come to our ruined car, with people crowded around. They all ran to me, recognizing the car as ours, they asked fervently what had happened. I bravely said that I had thought it was a car accident. We had all been thrown out of the car, and my parents had been dragged off by wild animals.

Everyone stared at me in shock and horror as I explained all this without hardly a single tear. I was proud of myself, but inside I was crying bitterly.

As everyone rushed around, I sat down on the ground, rubbing my arms from the cold and thinking. Absent-minded I wondered where my brother was. I hoped with all my heart that he was alright, but I had no idea where he was.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and buried my face into my ripped skirt. I would have to be strong, no matter what. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone sat next to me with their arms wrapped around my shoulders. I ignored them and prayed to God that no one else would be hurt. I would rather die than see it again.

**~Six years later~**

"Happy Birthday Shino!" kiki shouted jumping onto my bed eagerly. Today I was 16 years old... but that wasn't what I was most focused on as I blinked in surprise and smiled at kiki, my little cousin. What I was most concerned about was that this was the 6'th year since my parents death.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Dun dun dun! How interesting, no? Yeah not really...**

**But wow, Shino sure got old fast! Whew. I'm too lazy to write all the years in between... but I'll have a few flashbacks in the near future. ;)**


	4. Past Birthday & true love?

**Well! Here's chapter 4 or whatev, sorry It's taken so long, I've really been concentraiting on my other story. xD**

**Poor Shino, she was left on her Birthday! My my my, well I guess we will have to fix it then, hm?**

* * *

~Shino's POV~

I looked at the stack of pancakes in front of me, and almost couldn't keep my cool.

This was so much like that day... I looked away in disgust, I didn't even feel hungry, but Kiki stared up at me with big eyes, "Shino... I helped to make the pancakes, don't you want to try them?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure Kiki, they look great! But you know don't you, that I need to have syrup on my pancakes before I can eat them."Kiki nodded eagerly and set the bottle in front of me, smiling eagerly.

She sure was energetic for a 11 year old. Although she was pretty shy in front of people she didn't know.I carefully drained some syrup onto my small stack and remembered absent-mindedly how my father used to get me pancakes.

I sighed and set the bottle back down, I had to be cheerful for Kiki, even if it wasn't for me. Besides, she was only visiting Aunt Lucy so she would be leaving back to Pe Ell tomorrow.

Carefully I dug my fork into the stack and cut out a large slice, I forced it into my mouth, but I couldn't even taste it.

Looking down at the stack I saw something blue snuck inside one, luckily I had caught it. I smiled at Kiki and inserted, "Kiki! You put blue-berries in these pancakes! You know I love them, thanks!"

It was really rather fake, but Kiki didn't seem to notice. She smiled shyly and nodded, "uh-huh, I know you like them, so I added a whole bunch just for you!"

Thanking her again, I finished them quickly, swallowing every bite forcefully then hurriedly getting up. I almost flinched when Kiki said hesitantly, "Shino do... do you want some more?"

Blanching at the thought, I smiled at her thankfully, "Sorry Kiki, I really need to get going to school, and don't worry! I'm all full up now!"

Kiki shrugged, "Well you sure don't eat a lot... but okay! Have fun at school!"

Waving, I rushed out the door and walked along hurriedly. I had asked if I could borrow Aunt Lucy's car to drive to school on cold days, but she simply looked at me in disgust and said, "Why Shino! After all I've done for you! I'm sheltering you, feeding you, clothing you, and all you can do is ask for more? Shame! I would think that you could sacrifice simply walking to school!"

I didn't want to anger Aunt Lucy, and she was right in saying that. It wasn't my place to ask for something like that.

Huffing, I treaded on through the dark weather. I remembered back to my last few Birthdays....

_My eyes were filled with tears as I looked up at the mirror that was temporarily my own. Last year my parents had died on this exact day, and my little baby brother too. How could I go on knowing that with every new year of my life I remembered the death of the family I had loved with all my heart? _

_I shook my head and wiped my eyes, I had decided to be strong for them... I had to promise myself right now I would be strong... no one would ever see how afraid I was, how I longed for my parents. I would try and enjoy my birthday like any other kid... or at least not fear it. Maybe I would be able to go throughout the day without anyone making a big fuss over it... yeah... that would be good... but the thing was... today I turned 13. I entered the years of teenager-dom. That would probably be considered a big thing for some kids..._

_Shouldering my pack, I opened my shabby little door and walked into the living room, "Tom...? I'm leaving now..." Tom had to be my least-favorite relative. I didn't even know how he was related to me, probably by marriage on my fathers side... he had a lot of siblings. "Huh? Why you gotta be tellin' me bout' it? Get your lousy ass outta here you friggin kid! Didn't you promise me you would be like you weren't here?! GET OUT!!"_

_I nearly ran out the door as he threw a beer bottle at me. Poor Tom... I wished with all my heart that I could help him with his drinking problem... and I was pretty sure he did drugs too. It wasn't really his fault... besides, he was kind enough to let me stay with him when he had never even met me before. That was nice of him... _

_As I traveled through the horrid streets I could see homeless men watching me from the corner of their eyes, and I automatically walked as quickly as possible. As I looked to the side, I suddenly smacked into rock solid legs. I fell down, catching myself before my face hit the cracked concrete._

_"Hey kid! Don'tcha ever watch where yer going?! Say... you don't happen to have any money on ya, do ya?" I looked up at the rough mans face. He wouldn't be too bad looking if his hair wasn't such a mess, and his beard so shabby that I wouldn't be surprised if a rat was nesting in it. My heart dropped at once, he had a shabby coat on and a hand hidden inside of it. I knew that gesture... he had a weapon..._

_"P-please sir, I'm just t-trying to get to school." I stuttered nervously, still on the ground._

_"Oh yea? Well then ya must have some cash for a lunch, don'tcha? Come on kid, hand it over." I heard something click inside his jacket and I quickly fumbled through my bag for the lunch I had packed myself and the extra cash I carried just in case. I held out the little paper bag to him, "This is my lunch... and this is the only money I have... please... I have to get to school..."_

_The mans face scrounged up unpleasantly and he swiped the small change and the bag away from me. "Is dat really all ya gots? That's an awfull big bag you got there..."_

_My lips quivered in fright as I saw him starting to pull his hand out, "P-please! Just take the whole bag!!" I jumped to my feet and ran the other way and quickly as I could, turning at a abandoned alley and dissapearing into it's depths. I didn't wait around for the man to be following me for anything else, I jumped onto a trash-can and reached up to pull myself onto the hanging ladder. Quickly I hiked myself up and climbed as quickly as possible. When I reached a ledge I hesitantly peered down, hidden from view._

_I waited a moment, breathing heavily, my breath catching and quivering slightly. Then the man appeared at the alley, with my bag in his hand. He looked down it and shook his head, a thin smile on his face. Of course he knew where I was... where else would I be? But he didn't look up or try to follow me, he simply threw my bag on the ground and walked away casually._

_Waiting a few minuets, I eventually eased myself down the ladder, onto the trash-can. I carefully hopped down, falling to my knees and scraping them. I didn't even care anymore._

_I hesitantly approached my bag, looking around cautiously. I scooped it up and ran as fast as I could toward the direction I guessed was my temporary school. I could tell that the man had searched through my bag, and somehow it felt heavier. 'it's just because your tired from all that running and stuff.' I told myself._

_Once I reached the school that I had soon recognized as mine, I finally slowed down and looked down at myself, I was a mess. I could feel that my hair had come out of the pig-tails I had put it in earlier, and my knees, elbows, and face were bleeding. I quickly wiped the blood away from my face. 'where did that come from? must have gotten it from climbing up the ladder...'_

_Aww man... this wasn't going to go over too well with the teacher... I hurried through the doors, my face turned down, hiding behind my hair. As I thought, the halls were completely empty, I was late... again. I rushed into the bathroom and cleaned myself up as much as possible, then took a deep breath and rushed into my classroom, ignoring the embarrassing stares from my school-mates._

_I quickly took my seat, still looking down. The classroom had gone completely silent when I walked in... I heard the click of heels walk down the row of desks toward me, then stopped. I flinched and looked up to see my stern-faced teacher standing beside my desk. "I wonder, Shino. If you're going to be so late, why bother to come at all?" her voice was low, harsh._

_I could see everyone staring at me as I glanced around... even John... well there went my chance of him ever liking me... I lowered my eyes again as they met his for a moment, I could see the sneering look in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Miss Hornigan..." was all I could manage to choke out._

_"No. You're not." she said simply, in a emotionless voice. "Detention for a week." and with that she walked back to her place at the front of the classroom, click click click, the sound of her shoes on the floor was like a death-toll..._

_I went through the rest of the day as well as I could, the fact that it was my Birthday wandered out of my mind. As always, everyone else stuck to casting me sneering glances or just altogether ignoring me. Although I had all these hardships... I still preferred school over home. I was actually glad that I had received detention, I would be able to continue to study and learn, and push back the time that I would have to go back to Tom's house..._

_When lunch time came around everyone ran to the lunch room, I did a double take as I saw a boy and a girl very involved in each other. I lowered my eyes as I recognized it as John. Of course it was John... the first guy I had a crush on didn't even know I existed, besides the fact that I was the stupid girl that lived in the bad side of town and was always late to school._

_Sighing I stopped at the door, then glanced around to make sure no one was watching and slipped out. I obviously didn't have any lunch to eat, any money to buy one, and I wasn't going to just sit there looking pitiful. I strolled over to the playground and flopped onto the grass. I looked down at the notebook I had brought with me. I had taken to writing in it... it was my journal. It helped me to sort out my thoughts and express my feelings in some way that I didn't have to actually tell anyone about anything. _

_It didn't look like anything special, just like a normal school notebook, I found if I had a journal that actually looked like a journal everyone would be after me, people tended to want to know anything they could embarrass you with._

_Turning to my latest page I whipped out my pen and started writing quietly, I didn't notice someones eyes on me. I gasped in surprise and rolled away as someone touched me on the shoulder. Looking probably just as surprised as I felt, was a boy from my class. I remembered now that his name was Tres or something... He had smallish glasses that sat firmly on the bridge of his nose, his hair was longer in the front, and chopped shorter in the back._

_"Hey Shino... what are you doing out here? Aren't you gonna eat lunch?" He asked, blinking curiously._

_"Oh..." I blushed and sat up, "Well... I um... I don't have a lunch, actually."_

_He seemed surprised at that, "Why not?" "...some guy took it from me this morning." "Oh... well you can share my lunch if you want...?" it was touching that he would offer... but I wasn't gonna free-load off someone like that. "naw it's okay... I'm not really that hungry." it was obvious he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything, just plopped down next to me and leaned back. "Yeah? Well I can't eat much more, you can have whatever you want." he pushed a lunch box toward me, where a apple and a half a sandwich sat._

_He nodded to me encouragingly then lay back and put his hands behind his head. "It sure is nice today... hey isn't your Birthday soon or something? Teach read off everyone's birthdays a while ago and I recall yours being around this date... you were late that day." he grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back a little._

_"Um... actually, today is my birthday... but I'm not too big on celebrating birthday's..." I picked up the half of the sandwich and bit into it, tuna._

_"Really? Why not?" He smiled a little at the fact that I was actually eating something. "Um... well I don't really like to talk about it." I said quietly. "Oh well... happy birthday anyways. Wish I had something to give ya... did you get any good presents yet?" _

_I shook my head, my hair covering my face, "I don't... I don't get presents... no one ever remembers my birthday... or at least if they do, they figure that it's such a tragic day for me that I'd rather just forget it... and they're right I guess."_

_Tres frowned and bent forward so he could see my face, "Well I'll just have to make it a happy day for you then, right?" I blinked at him in surprise, "I don't need anything special or anything... it's not like it's that big of a deal." He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled, reaching for my hand and taking it in his lightly, "Shino. You may think no one has noticed you... but I notice you every single day of my life." My face burnt hot and I snatched my hand away from him, "Umm... thank you..?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head, "See? That's why I like you, you have spirit. Shino..." he leaned forward and I automatically withdrew as far as I could, but by then I was practically laying on the ground. "Shino, can I kiss you?" he whispered quietly, but was obviously going to do it either way, without my permission or not. I squealed in surprise and rolled away quickly, dropping the sandwich and clutching my notebook to my chest._

_"I'm s-sorry Tres, I um... I gotta get back inside..." I whirled around and fled to the school as fast as I could, slowing down and slipping into the bathroom. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding against my chest and my head felt dizzy. What the crud?! I had never even spoken to Tres before and he was randomly trying to kiss me?! I knew it... my Birthday was gonna be horrible... he probably thought I was so desperate for attention I would do anything. I shuttered and slipped into one of the stalls, there were a few girls that had turned to look at me and gave me weird faces._

_When I returned to the classroom the teacher had a stern expression on her face. "Shino Wertchlight, please come to the principals office at once." My mouth gaped in surprise but I didn't argue, I hurried to the principals office and peaked in, looking around nervously. "Come in Shino." his voice was hard. I stepped in nervously, "Yes Mr. Detrot?" "Shino one of our students found this in your bag." he pulled out a knife that was about a foot long. I paled at the site of it, knowing exactly what it meant for me._

_"That's right. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you."_

That horrible day had made me even more afraid of my birthday... I laughed quietly to myself at my naivety back then. Although it was only three years ago, I had matured quiet a bit since then. After I came home that day Tom wasn't too happy... he beat me and screamed at me all night till he passed out, drunk. It hadn't been the best day of my life needless to say...

I sighed, pushing back my hair as I walked as quickly as possible. Didn't wanna be late to school... my lips twitched in a smile, wouldn't that be ironic...

Just about tripping, I hurried into the school doors, smiling at passer-bys and people I half knew. Then I felt hands around my eyes and I sighed as a voice behind me said in a deep voice, "Guess whooooo..." I laughed quietly and slid my bag on my arm, then lifted my hands to take away the hands on my eyes, "I'm gonna say it's Brian on account of he's the only one that ever does that to me."

Smiling, I turned around and of course, it was Brian. He had long brown hair that was cut right above his eyes, which were deep blue. He had a baby face, which I found kinda cute. He crossed his arms and pouted, "no fair, Shino." I stuck my tongue out and turned around, "You'll get over it. Come on we'll be late to class!" I tugged on his hand but he didn't move, "Not so fast there, eager mc-beaver. I got something for you." My face dropped and I frowned, "Brian, no. You know I hate my Birthday."

"Oh today is your birthday is it?! Well I guess I have an excuse to give this to you." He was cheerful as always. Of course. My expression soured even more as he pulled out a little box and opened it. Inside shimmered a ring with a dolphin on it, a little gem as the eye. "What? Aren't you gonna get down on your knee or something?"

He made a face at me, "Just take the stupid ring Shino. I'm not asking you to marry me." he rolled his eyes and shoved the box into my hands. "You know I don't typically accept presents from random strangers. This could have a bomb in it or something."

He leaned in toward me closely, his eyes narrowed, then he said in a quiet menacing voice, "Well I guess that's a risk your gonna have to take. Because if you don't accept it I'll kick your butt again." "Hey! That was just that once okay?!" I huffed angrily and pushed him away, glaring daggers. "I'll get you for this... you'll regret the day you ever decided to be my friend!"

I spun around and stomped off to my class, I could hear his quiet laughter behind me. I looked down at the little box in my hand and couldn't help smiling. I didn't like Brian in a romantic sort of way... I couldn't even say that he was my 'best friend' I didn't really have one. But he was a really good friend... it was easy to talk to him and joke around.

My bad mood removed, I walked into class happily and took my seat. The girl who sat next to me- Amanda- leaned over and whispered, "Did Brian finally propose? He was talking about it..." I made a face at her and shoved her away, "Oh come on Amanda, you know we aren't like that." She grinned and shrugged, swinging her feet. Amanda had long blonde hair, and she was only 4' 11". She was another good friend on mine, and we talked pleasantly about school, our families and such until class started.

At lunch I sat at a table with Brian, Amanda, and a few other of my close friends and some people I didn't know too well. Brian leaned over and asked, "Hey you wanna hang out after school? This little 60's place just opened up not to far from here. Ppppllleeeeaaasseeeee?" He pouted and put his hands together, begging. "Don't make me make a scene. Because you know I will."

I punched him in the arms and glared, "Alright fine. But I'm paying for my portion of the check." He filled his cheeks with air and blew out slowly, "okay... but why? I have a job, I know that you don't. Therefore, I have money, you probably don't have enough to even buy yourself a meal, am I right?" I clenched my teeth and didn't say anything. He was right... but I didn't want it to seem like a date...

"alright how about this; I'll pay for the meal, and you can pay for the tip. Deal?" He puppy-dog smiled at me and I finally sighed and smiled back, giving up, "okay, fine." He grinned triumphantly and winked. "Awesome, I'll meet you after school!" I nodded, and Amanda elbowed me in the stomach and winked. I sighed and shook my head at her, glaring.

As promised, Brian met me right outside of school after it had ended. He smiled happily at me and took my hand, "Come on, we'll walk there."

I felt inclined to ask why we couldn't just take his car but I kept quiet. We talked pleasantly on the way there, and when we got to the little joint it was pretty crowded. We waited patiently for our seats, then shouted over all the other voices of people. He ordered a hamburger with probably everything that had on it, and a coke. I got a cheeseburger with french fries and a shake.

We laughed together as we walked out, it was now dark out. "oh man... my Aunt Lucy isn't gonna be happy..." I sighed and brushed the thought away, shivering slightly. Brian pulled off his hoody and handed it to me, I looked sceptically at it, then at him, "but won't you be cold?" He shrugged, pushing the jacket over my head, "Naw, I'm used to cold weather. I used to live up north more, so me and the cold weather are like this." he entwined his fingers together and grinned.

I smiled at him and walked hesitantly, "it's this way... right?" He squinted his eyes and nodded, "yup! I'll drive you home when we get there, okay?" "okay, thanks." We walked along together for a while, talking pleasantly, and I could feel myself growing closer to him.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me Shino, it would be no fun without you." I smiled and coughed slightly, "well sure it would. Thank you for giving me a birthday that hasn't actually been completely horrible." He grabbed my arm and stopped me suddenly. We stood under a street light and he stared down at me with his wonder eyes... "Shino... please tell me. What happened that made you hate your Birthday so much?"

I looked down uncomfortably, "Well... my parents died... on my 10'th Birthday." My voice caught slightly in my throat. Then he lifted up my face, putting his hand under my chin, "Shino... I'm so sorry." I looked up at him squarely and didn't say anything, but a tear ran down my cheek. He wiped it away gently then bent down. I didn't even realize what was happening until his lips were on mine.

He kissed me gently, and a bit to my surprise, I kissed him back. I couldn't stand it anymore... I didn't want to be alone... I needed someone to stand by my side no matter what... I needed... Brian...

* * *

***GASPETH* I have to admit... I think I've fallen in love with Brian... please don't kill me tay... *hides from wrath* But at least he's better than that little jerk Tres. D: He pretended to be nice just so he could steal a kiss... *sniff* evil little monster.**

**EEP! Greatest chapter ever right? like yeah. I like know, like right? Poor Shino... she's so sad and lonely. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Please review. ;)**


End file.
